1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power conversion device and a power conversion method.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a conventional power conversion device that adjusts transmitted power transmitted between a primary side conversion circuit that includes a plurality of primary side ports and a secondary side conversion circuit that includes a plurality of secondary side ports and is magnetically coupled to the primary side conversion circuit using a transformer in accordance with a phase difference φ (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713 A)).
The transmitted power adjusted in accordance with the phase difference φ is also influenced by the value of a duty ratio D of switching of the primary side conversion circuit or the secondary side conversion circuit.
However, since the phase difference φ and the duty ratio D are controlled independently of each other, even when the phase difference φ is set to a value that maximizes the transmitted power, in the case where the duty ratio D is not set properly, there is a possibility that the transmitted power is reduced.